


Lost and found

by Saltyseal



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, F/M, Murder, Mutant Reader, Reader is a mutant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyseal/pseuds/Saltyseal
Summary: 13 years had passed since __ had lost he mate Logan. She had been travelling between different towns, working from bar to bar hoping that he will someday walk in. But she is forced to leave town after killing a group of men, along they way she meets a group of mutants who go by the name x-men.





	Lost and found

13 years has passed since ___ has last seen her mate Logan.They had become separated during a fight against a gang of mutants who thought themselves as gods, and god, did she try desperately to find him for years. But no matter how much she tried to give herself hope a small voice in the back of her mind simply told her you will never see him again, give up. That’s exactly what she did. It was a large country, and trouble followed Logan like a curse. ___ had began her work in a small bar in a silent wish that Logan would someday stroll through the double wooden doors.   
Everyday morning and night she would look into the mirror, watching her tired face look back at her sadly. The mark the nape between her shoulder and neck was still visible, showing all alphas that she was taken. It was comfort for her, that one day he will return for his mate.  
But will he?

  
___ didn’t like to think about it. The way they had met wasn’t the typical love story you hear many tell others. They were both being tested on, their mutations being enhanced and trained to capture other mutants. They were only lab rats, ready to be tossed out if they no longer needed them.

  
But they held importance.

  
William Stryker was a man who wanted power over mutants, to wipe them out and create the perfect killing machines using their DNA. That’s where ___ had came in, they took her out of her small cell and threw into the Wolverines cage to be used as a breeding mare. In their minds it was a benefit to lock the omega and alpha in the cage together to create the perfect breed to further test on.  
If it wasn’t for that they would’ve never met.

  
But when they had escaped that hell hole ___ thought that he would simply toss her aside and find someone better, someone that wasn’t just forced to be with him. But he reassured her when they were sleeping in a old truck that he would never leave her.

  
Good things never last for the likes of them.

  
——————

  
It had only gotten more downhill for ___ from there. After losing Logan she didn’t know what to do without her alpha, she didn’t even know where to begin looking for him when she escaped the mutants clutches. She had only managed to land a job at the small bar because the owner felt sorry for her.

  
That wouldn’t last for long either.

  
————  
A bunch of loud mouths had came into the bar, clothes dirty and all had a sick smile upon their face. They sat down loudly laughing at a joke the thin bald one cracked out. ___ rolled her eyes and walked towards the men with a fake smile.

  
“Anything you want tonight?” The thin bald man looked at her and licked his lips smirking. “You look good enough to eat.” Her patience was already beginning to wear thin.

  
“Sorry hun, I’m already taken.” Stupid fuck she thought to herself. “So, is there anything you want or am I wasting my time?”

  
“If you’re already taken, then how come I can’t smell anything on ya?” ___ grew silent and glared at the man. “I don’t like being lied to doll,” ___ felt something sharp press against her hip. A knife, of fucking course. One of his goons was pressing a knife against her, smiling widely when she looked at him from the corner of her eye. “So how about you tell me the truth or things will get messy here.”

  
No one had taken notice of what was happening to her, not that there were many people here to begin with.   
“I suggest you stop doing that.” ___ spoke calmly and making eye contact with the bald man.

  
“Or what, are you going to beat me up?” They all laughed loudly, and ___ made her move. The two men who were closest to her howled in pain as the bones in their arms snapped and pushed through their skin. The two other men jumped up in fright before they all collapsed in pain. Bones cracked loudly before they all laid on the floor, tears streaming down their faces.

  
She was on the road again. After killing those men ___ had bolted, left the bar in a state of panic as she ran. It was a mistake thinking that she could control her mutation like that, so she had to leave while she could.

  
She didn’t want to be caught again.


End file.
